Printed circuit boards (PCBs) can be fabricated using various techniques, with the two most common being either build-up or laminate. With laminate PCBs, when traces need to be routed to different layers using vias, a drill hole through the entire stack of layers of the PCB is required, even when the trace only needs to be routed to an adjacent or a few layers, which can cause waste. New manufacturing technologies allow shared multi-net usage of a single drill hole. The problem is to provide an interactive routing environment that allows designers to effectively share partially used drill sites, all inside a typical etch-edit environment.